


Haikus of Pennywise Vol. 2

by theadventurouswriter



Series: Pennywise’s Collection of Haikus [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Haikus, Multi, Possible Spoilers, if you’ve seen the movie you know what I’m talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Follow up to Haikus of Pennywise with IT Chapter 2!





	1. Floating Down the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian is floating down the river after being thrown off it by a group of homophobes.

Adrian is in the river.  
He’s floating but sees the red balloons.  
Pennywise is smiling at him.


	2. In the Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide
> 
> After IT returns, Stanley can’t take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add Trigger Warnings before the chapters. Take care.

Stan laid in the bathtub.  
Razor in hand, he’s ready to die.  
No more nightmares of Pennywise.


	3. She’s Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Domestic Violence
> 
> Beverly has had enough of Tom beating her.

Beverly’s had enough of him.  
She’s tired of constant beatings from him.  
She leaves without the ring.


	4. Please Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries to tell the little boy who’s living in his family home to leave.

Bill Denbrough is very frantic.   
He doesn’t want It to claim him.  
Please leave and don’t return.


End file.
